Talk:Spending Autumn With The Demons: John Kakusei Vs Ryūketsu Ōtamu
Blank's input As Vice Captain of the 2nd Division (Roleplay moderating) I feel I need to give my input on this RP. Bear with me, I've only just now started paying attention to it, so if I miss any crucial details, I take the blame for it. I'm not seeing any real problems on Mangetsu's end. He describes what his character is doing and thinking just right, and gives proper dialouge. No issues there. NarutoKurosaki's end, however, i'm finding rather painful to read. Firstly, you're just generally bad at character descriptions from what i'm seeing. In a nutshell, most of it is basically: This dude shoots a lazer beam at your guy. And without even explaining how when or why the dude did so, he magically avoids the attack and appears behind him, unscathed. Or better yet, he just outright defends against the attack/release of Bankai energy. Do you think it's possible that you could at least tell us how he did so? I'm just saying <,< Now I acknowledge that that isn't all that your guy does, in fact it's mostly pretty fair, the fighting in this RP. Mostly. ''I may not be the one RPing but even when reading it, i'm having a hard time believing that it's possible for someone to ''have more than one, even TWO Zanpakuto. ''Mang's explanation cleared it up some, but it's still a bit baffling and rather godmoddish in my eyes. This brings up another point: How is John ''this ''strong? He's just a sixth seat, right? I don't know man, from your posts, it feels too much like John is prepared for any scenario/attack, which is something I hardly ever tolerate in an RP, even if it's not one of mine unless it's explained with a good and believable reason, or if it's a plot point, give or take. And another irk I'm seeing, you're character is acting a bit too much like a fourth wall breaker in a small way. Saying that he avoided the strike in an Legend of Zelda style? I, of course, know what you're talking about, having played the game series, but don't you think anyone who hasn't played the game will be a bit confused? It doesn't hurt to go into detail about what they do. And lines like "YES, I AM EPIC!!!" ...really? I know that's how you want him to act but, really? Is that at all required? That's extremely corny in my eyes, and it makes me palm my face when I see stuff like that in a fighting RP. I mean, having one there every now and then is alright, but your character doesn't seem to be taking the impending threat of a painful death at all seriously, which gives Mang a good reason to get annoyed, as anybody would after extended use. There are plenty of other instances of that in this RP that I ''really don't want to point out <,< Basically, Naruto Kurosaki, detail in an RP is key. Having your character act like a goofball who treats something as serious as pain and death like a stinkin' joke is not key. Tone down the goofiness on his part, explain what he does more, and be a little bit more fair. I'm still not totally convinced about him having more than one Zanny, but Mang is putting up with it, so I can't really complain. Still, It's a good thing that Mang is more tolerable than I am, otherwise, if I were in his place, I would have stopped this RP a while ago. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 22:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to step in a bit and try to defend Kuro a bit, though I know he's perfectly capable of it himself. Blank, let me start by saying that you bring up valid points, I won't disagree with you, but from what I'm reading, you're not so much calling Kuro out on godmodding but rather disagreeing with his entire style of roleplaying. Let me start from your first point. You don't need an essay-length description of how someone dodges an attack. If someone fires a Cero dead-ahead at me, I don't need to say "He had turned his body at approximately ninety-three degrees to the normal of the incoming strike, his toes turning counterclockwise in order to prepare for evasive action. Without warning, the man thrust his body in the direction he had pointed his chest toward, moving in a linear fashion, so to speak, escaping the projected range that would be theoretically covered by the blast radius." It's just simply not always needed. Does it really need that much more than to say he dodged it? Does Mang really need more to work with to follow through? No. He doesn't. So, moving on. John outright stated, at least twice, that Hikaru's seated officers, from Six to Three, were all trained to be Captain-level. It isn't a stretch when we've seen this happen several times, even in the canon. (ie. Harribel called both Toshiro and Rangiku "Captain-level", and we all know Ikkaku and Yumichika are stronger than the average Third and Fifth seats.) So there you go. Moving on. Is it a crime to break the fourth wall? My favorite manga and anime, Gintama, does it on an every chapter/episode basis, and I think it adds a unique sense of humor to the story. Speaking of which, you think what John is saying is elitest and corny? No offense to Mang, of course, but seriously, his characters makes some cliche "Ohhh evil plan, I'm so superior... This guy... Toast." emo-like and elitest comment almost every post. So on that count, there's nothing to go on without also applying it to Mang as well. (On another note, I'm calling Mang, "Manga", from now on. It rolls off the tongue.) So, yeah. Blank, you should understand that there is a difference between roleplaying badly and roleplaying differently. Both me and Kuro have unique forms of which we roleplay, and while others might find it questionable, it's simply a different way, and not necessarily bad. I personally find some comic relief and goofiness essential in a good RP. Otherwise, you're left with some boring cliche fight scene, which nobody can keep themselves awake long enough to read. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 00:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Again, this was simply my input. Firstly, there are readers out there, myself included, that look for detail in reading a story or a fight. If someone says "He defended against the attack, before continuing his sentance," I'm left wondering how he actually did it. It tells me (me as in my own perspective) that "Oh well, this guy just doesn't want his charry to get hurt." Or something of the sort. Let me stress, I'm not looking for insane amounts of detail, I would just like to see this character's methods of dealing with threats. If he just says that he dealt with it, i'm left wondering how exactly this guy handles his stuff, you know what i'm saying? Secondly, you got me there, missed his explanation for it x.x Thirdly, I have no problem with charries breaking the fourth wall on ''some occasions. ''Heck, I've done it plenty of times in recent RP's with Manga (that sounds weird really, but I can roll with it), and it's actually a good thing. But when you're doing it in a Bleach fighting RP almost constantly, it takes my interest out of the RP, and makes it hard for me to take the character seriously as a whole :< I can't express enough that this is simply my view of the subject, and I'm not trying to offend either of you. Yes this is his style of RPing, I acknowledge that, but every style of anything that can be changed up or varied should be criticised. Heck, I've been Rping for months, and people gripe at my style all the time, and thus I have to change it sometimes to fit who i'm RPing with. I'm not saying Naru needs to, I'm just offering my own two cents on the issue. DON'T KILL ME!!!! DX Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm responding to this 1/2 year later. Admittedly, this was one of my dumbest moves ever to use John, a character I hadn't developed as much. In this, I actually set out to destroy John as much as I possibly could, reputation and power-wise. And I apologized profusely to Mang for how this turned out. This was an experiment in working with multiple powers. I knew John was going to lose from the get-go, even though I didn't admit it at first. Spoiler warning, I'm going to kill off everyone in Hikaru's Inner Circle...eventually... Onto John's character. He was filler in the beginning, but I wanted to create someone that people would hate because of his extreme arrogance, kinda like Booster Gold from DC Comics. I never wanted John to be a serious character, hence his powers and attitude. He was just there to fill in the background. If anything, John represents Hikaru's failure as a Captain to properly train his subordinates. From now on, John will play less of a role as an RP Battle character and more as a supporting role in the series I'm writing. I've also learned my lesson from this battle, and will endeavor to not be such a/an . Please accept my humblest apologies for all this nonsense. Kuro 16:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC)